


Almost Christmas

by bloodsuitsandtears



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Fluff I guess, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsuitsandtears/pseuds/bloodsuitsandtears
Summary: just some quick Christmas fluffHappy Holidays everyone!





	

It's in the middle of December; Christmas lights and decorations everywhere.  
Sebastian comes home from grocery shopping and is holding something more in his hands.  
"What is that?" Jim asks engrossed turning from his spot on the sofa and pointing at the green thing Sebastian brought.  
"Some people call it Christmas tree"  
"Ew... I don't want it-"  
Sebastian cuts him off "But I do. And you can decorate it if you like, however you want."  
Jim smiles sweetly "Can I take your entrails for that?"  
"I'd rather not. But I thought you might like it."

Both find their way to the kitchen, where Sebastian is putting all the things he bought in their right places.  
Jim is pouting "What else could I use instead?"  
Sebastian unpacks a few more things and a box of Christmas tree decorations appears. "How about those? Thought you may like the black, white, silver-"  
This time Jim cuts him off, but with a kiss.  
"Oh..." Sebastian looks bewildered "I'll set it up in a minute" He kisses Jim quickly and turns back to his groceries, happily smiling to himself.

Later he does as he said and makes himself comfortable on the sofa, where he can watch Jim fumbling with the decorations.  
Jim is so focused on putting the right thing in the right place, he circles the tree several times. He reassigns things, and at the end he puts a silvery glittering star on top. He steps back and admires his work, he looks pleased. He turns to Sebastian, who is pretending to read a book, he looks up from it "Finished?"  
Jim nods "Mmhm... But I still have a few things left... Can I decorate you?" He asks with a sweet smile while coming closer to the sofa.  
"Please. Don't." Sebastian is holding up his hands in defence, but Jim empties a bag with glittery plastic snow over his head. Sebastian reaches out to catch and stop him; Jim ends up in his lap giggling. "A bit of glitter won't harm you, dear."  
"Then you won't mind..." Sebastian says and runs his fingers through his hair to spread the glitter all over Jim and the sofa.  
They're both chuckling and smiling.  
They end up in a sweet long kiss, glitter still trickling down on them, in their own small private Winter Wonderland.


End file.
